Power of 3
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if Stevie was there in the beginning? What if Harper was a wizard too. What if all three girl's became best of friend's. What can three powerful wizard girl's do, use there magic for good or evil. T to be safe


Power of 3 !

What if Stevie was there in the beginning? What if Harper was a wizard too. What if all three girl's became best of friend's. What can three powerful wizard girl's do, use there magic for good or evil.

**WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP=**

**( Kindergarten , Hi my name is )**

**( Harper Finkle)**

" But Ma , I don't want to go . I want to stay home with you or I could go to work with Da." said 5 year old Harper Jane Finkle. She had long vibrant fiery red hair in pig tail's, her hair was tied up with dark blue ribbon's and was wearing a sky blue dress. She had pale skin and honey brown eye's.

" Harper your going to make new friends and you'll want to spend all your time with them. Be a good girl and have fun there's nothing to be scared of." said Jane Finkle as she smiled at Harper. Jane had short strawberry blond hair and bright blue eye's , she was dress like a lawyer.

" Da do I have to go , can I please stay with you" said Harper as she looked at her father. He had the same vibrant red hair as her, if anything they looked the same red hair , pale skin and honey brown eye's. His hair was slicked back and was cut short. He was dressed in a dark green T-shirt , dark blue jean's and black hiking boot's.

" Jane can she stay , she doesn't want to go and I don't want my princess sad" said Sean Finkle as he frowned looking at his little girl. Sean had a light Irish accent.

" No , she has to go Sean she needs to be with kid's her own age." said Jane as she frowned. She knew this was going to happen Harper and Sean were one and the same both acted the same. Shy at first but super friendly in the end.

" How about you try it for one day and if you don't like it we can wait one more year" said Sean as he looked at Harper with a big grin.

" Ok, I'll try it but if I don't like it you promise I don't have to come back." said Harper as she looked at her father.

" I promise , now give me that Finkle smile and two thumbs up." said Sean as he did the big grin and a two thumbs up. Harper did the same and nodded her head.

" Ok, bye Ma bye Da" said Harper as she walked into the class room.

" Your in big trouble Sean Riley Finkle , how can you tell her no promise her that if she doesn't like it today she doesn't have to go back. You better hope she likes it or your sleeping on the couch." said Jane as she glared at her husband. Sean grinned and gave her a sheepish look.

" Harper's a Finkle she'll make friend right off the bat and we have nothing to worry about." said Sean as he kissed Jane on the cheek.

**( Alex Russo )**

" I don't want to GO, I DON'T WANT TO GO. I'LL BE GOOD I'LL STOP FLUSHING JUSTIN'S TOY'S IN THE TOILET DON'T MAKE ME GO PLEASE" yelled 5 year old Alexandra "Alex" Margarita****Russo. She had short dark brown hair the reached her shoulders , dark brown eye's and tan skin. She was dress in a pink dress .

" Alex your going and thats it." said Theresa Russo as she looked at her little girl. Theresa had long light brown hair and dark brown eye's, she spoke in a slight Spanish accent. She was 7 month's pregnant.

" NO , I WILL NOT. I WANA GO HOME **NOW !**" yelled Alex as she glared at her mother.

" Be good Alex and please don't fight with the other kid's ok. Bye nena" said Theresa as she hugged Alex.

" But I don't want to go what if the other kid's don't like me." said lex as she wiped her eye's from tear's the fell.

" They'll love you you sweety , don't be afraid you'll make great friends just be your self and please be good "said Theresa as she kissed Alex on the head. Alex nodded and walked to her class room.

" I wish Jerry was here, but he had to take Justin to school. Hey you little one please don't be like your sister and cause trouble." said Theresa as she rubbed her belly.

**( Stevie Nichols )**

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried 5 year old Stevie Holly Nicholsas she held on to the car door. Stevie had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. She had light tan skin, light brown . She was dressed in a white dress with red heart's on it.

" Stevie your a big girl now stare acting like it" said Lana Nichols She had long black hair, light brown eye's. Light tan skin , both mother and Daughter looked the same both Asian. She pulled Stevie off the car and place her infront of her. She was dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt and black dress pants.

" Wo ai ne " said Lana in Chinese. ( I pretty sure it mean I love you).

" I love you too mom, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO" said Stevie as she ran back into the car.

" I got this honey." said Steve Nichols , he had spiky blond hair , green eye's and he was dress in a Mets T-shirt and tan cargo pants. Steve picked Stevie up and carried her to the class room.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , DADDY I DON'T WANT TO GO" yelled Stevie as she kicked and screamed.

"Your going , your going to make friends and your going to be good" said Steve as he kissed his little angel on the head.

" But dad" whined Stevie as she frowned.

" Wo ai ne, see Stevie I'm just a guy from California and I learn Chinese for your mother who was my friend first. Now go make a friend and see what you can learn for them, then they will learn something for you" said Steve as he put Stevie down.

" Yeah , ok Wo ai ne daddy" said Stevie as she looked around the class room.

" Be good." said Steve as he walked out of the class room.

" Ok, I'm Mrs. Daisy now class get in a big group and I will assigned you a table. The table I pick for you will be your table for the rest of the year." said Mrs. Daisy as she looked at the group of kids.

" Yes, Mrs. Daisy" said The all the kid's.

" I'll be calling you by you last name, when you hear your name please come to me and I'll show you your table." said Mrs. Daisy.

" All ready then let's have , Bruce ,Oravits and Reyes over here . your table one." said Mrs. Daisy as she pointed to the table. Three boy's walked to there table and sat down.

" Next up is Hollingsworth , Sinclair , Mason your table two." said Mrs. Daisy, three more girl's sat down at there table.

" Finkle , Russo , Nichols over here at table three." said Mrs. Daisy.

" Umm... Hi, I'm Harper , Harper Finkle" said Harper as she blushed and looked at the two other girls sitting with her.

" I'm Alex Russo" said Alex as she stuck her hand out for Harper to shake. Harper smiled and shook her hand.

" And I'm Stevie Nichols" said Stevie as she stuck her hand out to. All three girl's shook each other's hands . They forgot about the teacher and sat down talking to each other.

" So , what kind of name is Harper I never heard it before " said Stevie as she looked at Harper.

" It's Irish, thats what I am, I'm Irish like my Ma and my Da" said Harper as she smiled.

" Cool, I'm half Mexican and Half Italian" said Alex as she smiled.

" I'm half Chinese and half American " said Stevie as she smiled too looking at the other two girl's.

" Class , I'm going to pass out some paper and I want you to draw something you really like" said Mrs. Daisy as she passed out the supplies the kid's need to draw.

" Umm, Alex you pass me the green please" said Harper as she pointed to the green crayon by Alex.

" Ok , here" said Alex as she gave Harper the green.

" Thank you" said Harper as she took the green crayon from Alex's hand.

" What are you going to draw" asked Stevie as she looked at Harper's paper.

" Me, Ma and Da playing" said Harper as she smiled at Stevie.

" Oh , ok " said Stevie as she smiled.

" I'm going to draw my big brother being flushed down the toilet" said Stevie with a evil grin.

" Hehehe, me to I have a older brother and he's so annoying. My mom is going to have one more baby it's a boy too but I hope it changes to a girl so I have a sister." said Alex as she smiled.

" Wow , you guys are so lucky I'm all alone . Ma said me and Da are like having ten kids because we have to much energy." said Harper as she frowned.

" You want one of mine" asked Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" Or you could have Warren he's so weird" said Stevie as she showed Harper her picture of Warren in the toilet.

" I drew Justin in the tub being eaten by sharks." said Alex as she showed Harper and Stevie.

" Hahaha, wow you made scary sharks." said Harper as she smiled. Alex grin she really like how Harper said her sharks where scary and laugh at it.

" Hey what about my picture" whine Stevie as she frowned looking at Harper.

" I love it too , it's cool how you made him scream for help" said Harper as she grinned.

" Thanks but I think it's missing something but I don't know what." said Stevie as she looked at her picture. Harper looked at it and then smile.

" I know , is it ok if I draw water on the ground like he's flooding the bathroom." asked Harper as she smiled at Stevie. Stevie looked at her picture and smiled a huge smile thats what her picture needed a flood.

" Your so smart Harper, thats what it needed go for color the flood." said Stevie as she handed her picture to Harper. Harper grabbed the blue and colored the bottom of the paper blue.

" Wow, it is way better do that to mine too Harper" said Alex she shoved her paper to Harper. Harper nodded her head and did what she was told.

" Ok, I'm done" said Harper as she smiled.

" Can I see it" said Mrs. Daisy as she looked at Harper. Harper gave her, her paper and smiled.

" It's very pretty, nice job Harper." said Mrs. Daisy as she handed Harper her picture back.

" Thank you." said Harper as she blushed. Alex handed hers to Mrs. Daisy and smiled.

" Umm, wow Alexandra this is... this is umm who is this that you drew" asked Mrs. Daisy as she frowned looking at Alex. She was worried about Alex and wondering if shes going to be trouble for her. But shes just one child what trouble can she

" It's Alex not Alexandra and thats my big brother" said Alex as she glared at the teacher for calling her Alexandra.

" Why did you draw your brother being eaten by sharks, you love your big brother." said Mrs. Daisy as she looked at the picture again.

" I don't like him , he's a when always ratting me out and being a good " said Alex as she made a face when she said the word good.

" I see, well Stevie let me see your picture." said Mrs. Daisy as she looked at Stevie. Stevie smiled and handed her picture.

" I drew Warren being flushed down the toilet. Hehehe it's so funny and Harper drew in the water on the floor for me and Alex." said Stevie as she smiled at Harper. Again Mrs. Daisy was worried about one of her student's.

" I see well, I'm going to hold on to theses picture's , is that ok" said Mrs. Daisy think she should show the parents what there little girl's drew. Alex and Stevie nodded happy to see that the teacher wanted to keep there picture. Mrs. Daisy went to look at the other kid's picture's.

" Wow she must of really like them to keep them" said Harper as she smiled at Alex and Stevie. Both nodded and grinned.

'" I'm happy she didn't like mine because I want to give it to my Da" said Harper as she looked at her picture.

" Maybe next time she'll keep your's Harper it's really pretty." said Stevie as she pointed to Harpers picture.

" Yup , she has to your's is the best one in the whole class it's so colorfully" said A;ex as she looked at Harper

" Thank you" said Harper as she blushed again.

" Class , let's take a nap and after our nap we can go play ok" said Mrs. Daisy as she walked to the sleeping mats.

" Booyha, nap time" said Harper as she ran to the sleeping mat's. Harper picked a green mat and closed her eye's. Stevie and Alex followed Harper and picked mat's on each side of her. Stevie picked a purple one and Alex picked red. Soon all three girl's where asleep. Too bad they where the only one's able to sleep. All the other kid's couldn't sleep because of the loud snoring coming from all three girl's

" And I thought my husband snoring was bad" said Mrs. Daisy to herself. She was got up and went to see if she can place the girl's in a different room. A little blond girl went into her book bag, she looked around everyones eye's where closed. She didn't like how the teacher kept , two of there picture's and not hers , hers was way better then theres.

" I'm going to show the teacher who's better" said Gigi as she walked to the sleeping girl's.

She pour apple juice on Alex and Stevie to make it look like they peed them selves. Mrs. Daisy walked back in and looked at her class room trying to sleep. All the little kids had there eye's closed and there ears covered.

" LOOK ALEX AND STEVIE HAD A ACCIDENT" yelled Gigi as she pointed to Alex and Stevie as they slept. All the kid's got up and ran to Alex and Stevie and started to point and laugh. Alex and Stevie woke up and looked at them selves they both started to cry, they knew they didn't pee themselves. Harper woke up and rubbed her eye's. She saw Alex and Stevie crying.

" Alex Stevie, whats wrong" asked Harper as she looked at the crying girl's.

" They had a accident looked they peed" said Gigi as she pointed to Alex and Stevie. Harper looked at the floor and frowned.

" It's ok Stevie Alex, everyone has accident's . Nothing wrong with them. Please don't cry" said Harper as she looked at them.

" Girl's follow me, let's get you cleaned up." said Mrs. Daisy as she grabbed Alex and Stevie's hand and lead them to the bathroom.

" Hahaha, there big baby's. They wet themselves Hahaha" said Gigi as she smiled at her friends.

" Stop laughing it's mean" said Harper as she glared at everyone.

" What are you going to cry too," said Gigi in a baby voice.

"No, I'm not" said Harper as she glared at Gigi.

" Oh, I'm so scared Harper's angry." said Gigi as she smiled at Harper.

" Stop laughing at Stevie and Alex, it's not nice." said Harper as she she started to get angry.

" What are you going to do about it Harper." said Gigi as she walked closer to Harper. Gigi leaned foreword .

" I spilled Apple juice on Alex and Stevie theres nothing you can do." whispered Gigi with a evil smile.

" AHHH, YOU ARE A BIG STINKY COOTIE BUG" yelled Harper as she pushed Gigi on the floor.

" HARPER FINKLE OVER HERE NOW" yelled Mrs. Daisy as she held Alex and Stevie's hand.

" She told me she spilled apple juice on them, they didn't have accident" said Harper as she cried in rage. Harper's face was red and she was breathing very hard.

" Over here now, all three of you are going to my office. I'm going to call your parent's." said Mrs. Daisy. Harper march over to the teacher and crossed her arm's. Mrs. Daisy pointed to her office as all three girl's walked in.

" Sit and I'll be talking to your parents." said Mrs. Daisy as she walked to the phone.

" So ... you got into a fight for us" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head.

" Why," said Stevie as she looked at Harper too.

"Your my friend's , ...right I though we where friends and I didn't like how she was being a cootie bug" said Harper as she looked at both of them.

" Were best friends" said Stevie as she hugged Harper.

" Yup, best friends forever." said Alex as she also hugged Harper. Harper hugged them back and with that a friendship was born.

**WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP^WOWP=**

**Ok , you know how they have pilot's TV show to see how they do well this is a pilot fanfic I wana see how this go's . So please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas how they should find out that all three girl's are wizards. I might change the title IDK if it's any good.**


End file.
